


The Archer and The Gunslinger

by Ecc0craft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bounty Hunter Hanzo, Cannon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hanzo in disguise, How Do Tags Work?, Mystery Man McCree, Substance Abuse, Western, references to other games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: So what was McCree doing wile Fareeha and Liao teamed up? Hanging out with Hanzo of course!In the rugged, outlands of Texas, the Gunslinger, Jesse McCree takes a job for a mysterious bounty hunter. Together they get up to all sorts of shenanigans.(This works is currently on hiatus since the story might be going in a different direction.)





	1. So...a Gunslinger walks into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people! This is a companion piece to 'Guardian' so I may do a crossover in the future. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was McCree doing wile Fareeha and Liao teamed up? Hanging out with Hanzo of course!
> 
> In the rugged, outlands of Texas, the Gunslinger, Jesse McCree takes a job for a mysterious bounty hunter. Together they get up to all sorts of shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people! This is a companion piece to 'Guardian' so I may do a crossover in the future. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh yeah I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around

I'm never in one place I roam from town to town

And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl

I hop right into that car of mine and ride around the world

Yeah 'cause I'm a wanderer yeah a wanderer

I roam around around around...

'Cause I'm a wanderer yeah a wanderer

I roam around around around...

 

The afternoon Texas sun hung low in the sky, an old song about a wanderer played on the radio as the clunky old pickup truck pulled into the trade post. Dust kicked up from behind the bumper and smoke came from the driver side window. The leathery old woman at the wheel stopped at a fueling station. She put out her cigarette and nudged Her passenger, who appeared to be sleeping.

"We're at Lemon Stone, son." She said gruffly. "Said I'd take ya no further."

Jesse stirred from under his hat and looked around at the run down little village. He hadn't been sleeping, not really, just resting his eyes and sitting real still. Seems now that's all he could do. Taking a long siesta with a $60,000,000 bounty on his head would be a good way to get himself caught...or more likely, dead. Lucky for him, trade towns like this one were full of outlaws, and no one wanted law enforcement sniffing around. It was very unlikely that his presence would be reported here.

"Thank ya kindly." Jesse said with a smile. He got out of the truck, thumbing around for his wallet. "How much do I owe—"

"I ain't runnin' a taxi service, son." she cut him off. Her face was hard but there was a soft maternity in her dark eyes. "Just keep doin' what your doin' and we'll call that payment."

"Thanks again." Jesse said, tipping his hat.

"Stay safe, wanderer." She said in goodbye and drove off in the same direction that she came. Not many trucks had tires these days, most people had converted to the new hover cars. Still, there were some stubborn folk that refused to change.

Jesse McCree considered himself one of these stubborn folk. He still wore a wide brimmed cowboy hat and a red sarapé, despite both being out of style. He also carried himself a good all fashioned six shooter, which he called Peacekeeper.

He watched the truck vanish behind a hill, in a cloud of red dust, before swinging his rucksack over his shoulder. He didn't have much: an extra shirt, a pack of cigarettes, a small first aid kit, and an extra box of ammo. He turned on his heels and went looking for the nearest bar. He was feeling a mighty thirst.

Being on the road all the time made for a rough life but it suited Jesse just fine. He loved the freedom and the danger that came with it. He had spent the last couple of years wandering his childhood home of Texas, serving up vigilante style justice with his trusty revolver at his side. It had earned him a hefty bounty but he generally had a hero reputation among the simple folks.

He stopped bank robberies, tracked down missing relatives, and recently he had even stopped a train hijacking. Ol' Gabe would have been impressed...or...at least that's what Jesse told himself anyway. More likely, the Blackwatch commander would have been disappointed with how far his agent had fallen. Jesse had left Gabe's employment on bad terms, he packed his gear and slipped out through the night, didn't even say goodbye.

It was a chilly evening. As he walked through the empty town, Jesse kept one hand ready to draw Peacekeeper just in case. There was extensive graffiti along most of the buildings. A lot of it was gang tagging for the local has-beens. He recognized the deadlock colors, a group he had been a part of in his youth, before ol' Gabe caught him and took him under his wing. It would be best not to run into them again. There was an old Overwatch poster as well but it was creepy. Someone had gone and painted red lines across everyone's eyes and crossed out the 'Over' in the watch.

_Probably a good idea to avoid whoever did that to._ Gabe's voice said in the back of his mind.

It wasn't terribly often that Jesse heard it but it spoke up enough to be mighty distracting at times. The crazy old soldier had been dead for over half a decade and Jesse still couldn't get his voice out of his head.

Eventually Jesse came up on the bar, lively music and laughter came from inside. The saloon doors swayed behind him as he entered. Stepping into the saloon was like going back in time. It had a long wooden counter, carved antique barstools, and a colorful jukebox. Here, the cowboy didn't look a bit out of place.

By force of habit, he checked the number of exits, two, including the front entrance. He also studied his fellow patrons, just to make sure none of them were wearing deadlock colors. None of them were, and everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Jesse sat down at the bar so he could watch the door.

There was a rowdy group of local militia, going by the camo jackets and the blue bandannas tied around their arms, but they seemed more interested in drinking and cussing than anything else.

It wasn't long before the bartender, a young Hispanic woman with a feather in her long black hair, came up to him.

"What can I get for you, señor?" She purred, leaning on the bar and batting her brown eyes. Jesse knew flirting was a tactic used to get him to buy more drinks, doesn't mean he didn't appreciate what she had on display.

"Whiskey. Make it a double." Jesse said with a cocky smile and a wink. May as well play her little game.

The woman smiled back and got a glass and a bottle. She set the glass down, filling it slowly, not breaking eye contact. She slid it in front of the cowboy, letting her fingers linger just a moment...she was pretty good at the little game.

"I'm Rosa, Let me know if I can get anything else for you." She said, so softly that Jesse had to lean forward in order to hear the whole thing. That seemed to amuse her, he heard a quiet chuckle come from her as she moved to another patron.

"Oh I will." Jesse thought as he sipped his whiskey. It was smooth with a distinct charcoal flavor and left him feeling warm. Although the warm feeling may have had something to do with the sultry bartender, she had something familiar about her that he found appealing.

_Got a thing for black-hair beauties, don't we Jesse._

Jesse grinned inwardly, and was settling down, beginning to enjoy himself when a group of people at the other end of the bar began shouting. Unsurprisingly it was the group of Militia men making all the noise, them and what looked to be one other individual. There were a laundry list of curses and a glass breaking front being thrown against a wall.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that!" Rosa yelled. "Whatever this is, take it outside." The men were about to protest but Rosa had two tall walls of hired muscle stand up and shake their heads.

The militia realized that they would rather not take on the bar security, so they moved toward the exit.

They herded out the man they had looped into their argument. He was a sharply dressed foreigner, with a dark head of hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His almond eyes burned with anger and confusion as he was muscled out.

_That isn't good. What do you think they do to him?_

Now if Jesse knew anything about this local group, it was that they didn't plan on talking this one out. If they didn't kill the poor bastard, they would at least kick his teeth in.

Jesse didn't want to get involved, it was none of his business messing with this group. However, he had been dealing out justice and letting thugs gang up on one man would be wrong.

He finished off his drink and was prepared to go out and defuse the situation, the yelling from outside was becoming louder. Jesse didn't have an ear for language, but he was pretty sure that at least one of them was speaking Japanese.

As he stood to exit the bar, one of the thugs came crashing through the doors, landing painfully at Jesse's feet.

"Dios mio, what the hell is going on out there?!" Rosa gasped.

"Man is puttin' up a fight, I reckon." Jesse shrugged. "I'll check it out for ya darlin'." With one hand on peacekeeper, he walked out. He wasn't ready to join a fight, not just yet. Ol' Gabe had taught him to take note of his surroundings and the little details that could win or lose a fight. He would hang back and observe, before he did anything else.

_Figure out what's going on, before you do something stupid._

Outside, the militia members were crowded around the dark haired man. He was a good head shorter than most of them but that didn't seem a problem. The argument could in fact be made that he was winning the fight. They were throwing punches but none of them were landing. Each time one of them would lunge, he would dance out of the way and counter with a well placed hit.

Within minutes, the aggressors were all on the ground. Man pad it over to what must've been the leader and began shouting at him in Japanese. he picked the other man up by the collar and shook him violently. The dark-haired man was so angry that he hadn't noticed one of the other militia get up. Jesse caught the glint of a knife in the dim light.

_Now would be a good time to cut in... probably._

"Whoa there!" Jesse said, twisting the knife brandisher's wrist. The guy tried to elbow him and regain control of the blade so Jesse promptly introduced the man's face to the ground. Everyone else looked up in surprise. Jesse flipped up his sarapé so they could all see the revolver on his hip. "Ain't right, stabbin' a guy in the back. I think it's high time you fellas left this nice man alone."

His bravado worked. He couldn't help but smile as the group of thugs picked themselves up and scampered off like frightened cats. The dark haired man was staring, with his head cocked to the side. He was probably making a judgment on Jesse's eccentric persona.

"Um...howdy." Jesse wracked his brain for one of the few Japanese phrases that he had picked up from his old teammate, Genji. "Da...Daijōbu?"

The other man visibly cringed at his butchering of the pronunciation.

"I speak English." The mad said, bending down to pick up a pair of broken glasses. Apparently one of the punches had hit him. He grit his teeth and cursed under his breath. Jesse, a bit awkwardly, cleared his throat. The man folded up the glasses and put them in his coat pocket before addressing the cowboy further. "You have my thanks." he said finally.

"Uhh...no problem," Jesse replied. "but ya didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

The man's eyes narrowed as if concern was insulting. A frown creased his forehead.

"I think, that a wanted outlaw should be more concerned with keeping a low profile instead of interrupting bar fights." He said coldly. "I have no need of vigilantes."

_Oh, the icy, evasive type._

Jesse had met his fair share of them in Blackwatch, he was better off just walking away right now and going back to flirting with the pretty bartender—

"However," the man continued, touching his chin thoughtful, his tone shifting. "If the outlaw is looking for work...I might have something he can help me with."

_This has trouble written all over it._

Jesse felt himself tense up. Something didn't sit right about the situation. Gabe would have noticed for sure. He probably would've sorted the whole thing out and thought up several solutions by now. Jesse, wasn't Gabe, but he sure knew when he had stepped into something. Still, he was curious as to what it might be.

"What kind of work, exactly?" Jesse asked, a suspicious glint in his eye. He had taken on jobs for strangers before and they usually ended up trying to turn him in.

"Come with me." the man said, walking back inside the bar. Jesse followed cautiously.

_Keep your wits about you, Jesse._

"Glad everything is settled." Rosa said from behind the bar. "Bastardos, they were always causing trouble...anything I can do, senórs?"

"I'd like to buy this man a drink." He said, gesturing to Jesse.

He sat down at the bar and patted the spot beside him. Once Jesse was seated he explained further...sort of.

"Good help is hard to find..." he began with a frown. "It isn't often that I need help, but when I go looking, I get attacked. That is what that fight was about."

Rosa brought Jesse another whiskey. This time she didn't linger.

"I'm looking for a partner for a job, the pay is quite good." The man continued.

"What job?" Jesse asked, a little worried that he might be a bank robber.

"I'm looking for something on root 66, that is all I can say...unless you are interested."

"Dangerous work?" Pointless question but Jesse asked anyway.

"Yes. I'm not the only one after the object." The man explained.

"This some kindda scavenger hunt?" Jesse asked, intentionally dense.

"Yes...I am a hunter." The man confessed. "You are lucky that I am not one of the hunters after YOU, Jesse McCree."

_Bounty Hunter! Be ready to GTFO...and fast._

"Why ain't ya lookin' to collect my bounty?" It wasn't a surprise that the man knew who he was but if he was willing to pass on 60 million then he was out of his mind.

"Like I said, I have no use for vigilantes...or the money on their heads." He cleared his throat. "What I need is a competent partner. One that won't shoot me in the back the first chance he gets."

Jesse nodded, for some reason he believed this stranger. "My pockets were feelin' a little light..." he drawled. He was still suspicious of the hunter, even if he believed his story.

"What I seek is worth a lot of money." He assured. "And I can cover transport and lodging expenses. You just need to look intimidating and help me deal with brainless thugs."

"Well I certainly can do that."

"So you're in?" The hunter asked as he raised a prominent brow.

_Careful how you answer, boy.This can be an opportunity or a death sentence._

"I'm in...on one condition."

"What might that be?"

"We do whatever we do, CLEAN. No unnecessary killin', no innocent people gettin' caught in the crossfire." Jesse said firmly. "Simple folk get hurt or I get the sense that you're fixin' to betray me...then, you can keep your money, I'm gone."

The hunter scoffed, with the slightest grin. "We have a deal." He extended his arm for a handshake. "The same goes for you cowboy."

Jesse took the other man's hand and shook it firmly. "I reckon you want to start this 'hunt' as soon as possible."

"Correct, we leave at dawn."

"So..." Jesse hummed, realizing that the hunter hadn't given his name. "What do I call ya?"

"I am Hajime Tsubasa." The man's eyes narrowed and he let out a sigh. "Sir or Mr. Tsubasa will do."

Jesse scoffed. So that's how it was going to be. "Whatever you say, boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :-)


	2. Mr. Tsubasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archer plans for the road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Tsubasa's real name is Hanzo Shimada...but don't tell anyone.
> 
> Especially Jesse.

 

 

 

_“Genji…what have you…become?”_

_“I have accepted what I am and I have forgiven you. Now you must forgive yourself.”_

_“But…”_

_“The world is changing once again Hanzo…and it's time to pick a side.”_

_“Real life is not like the stories our father told us! You are a fool for believing it so!”_

_“…Perhaps I am a fool for believing that there is still hope for you. But I do. Think on that, brother.”_

 

 

It was a little less than an hour before Dawn when Hanzo woke. Sleep had not come easy to him this night. Unpleasant dreams and the irritating creaking of the old mattress as he tossed and turned kept him awake far past midnight. Alas, it was time to get on the move, he had told the cowboy that they were to leave at dawn.

Yes, the Cowboy, Jesse McCree. Not his first choice of partners but the man had shown himself to be competent in hand to hand combat and had stood up for Hanzo when he had gotten into a violent altercation. Though Hanzo could have handled things himself. Also, stories of McCree’s aim bordered on legend in this place, he could do far WORSE for a partner.

Hanzo was not one to work with others. He had been independent all his life, from his youth in Hanamura across all his travels around the world. That's not to say he was anti social, in fact he enjoyed company as much as anyone, only he preferred to do things himself. His cover as a Hunter was one such thing.

After the fall of his clan the Shimada, a fall he had a hand in, he needed to disappear. His father once had many underground connections and one of them lead him to Tokyo’s guild master. Or rather, his rival, a woman he had once cheated, named Akane. Akane needed an assassin and Hanzo needed work, so they helped each other out. Once the old master was dead, Akane took over and welcomed the disgraced Shimada into the fold.

He had been with the Hunter Guild ever since. It had members all around the world, different Masters from every region and an unending supply of bounties. Hunting, killing, moving from place to place, was almost like a game to Hanzo. The game had served him well but he had been shown recently that times were changing and it was time to find his place on the board.

He got out of bed, stretched his arms and went into the washroom to take a shower. He was going to be on the road for a while, he didn't know exactly when he'd get another chance to bathe. Stripping down, and turning the water on, he kept a low temperature to wake him up and clear his head.

He jumped when the freezing water hit his back. Then relaxed into it, closing his eyes, letting the tension from his sleepless night be washed away. His dangerous mission, his ugly past, his search for redemption, all of it momentarily forgotten under the cold spray.

Hiss!

Hanzo’s eyes opened and a familiar shimmer danced over his tattooed left arm. Ao, his blue dragon emerged from the ink and snapped his jaws at Hanzo’s fingers.

“What? Too cold?” Hanzo asked the beast. One of Ao’s heads looked at him, miffed, while the other continued to attack his hand. “Fine, I'll turn up the heat, you spiteful creature.” Hanzo groaned.

The dragon settled down once the water was warmer and Hanzo was able to finish washing his hair without fear of losing a finger. When he was done, he stepped out of the shower and hastily dried his hair. He tied it up in a high tail, dried the rest of himself and got dressed.

Back in Japan, he was accustomed to wearing silks and other fine fabrics but from now on, especially after being targeted last night, he wanted to blend in. Americans, well they loved their denim. Blue jeans and a cheap cotton button up, as well as a green Army jacket and army boots, which he picked up at a surplus, would serve as his attire.

Hanzo studied his reflection and was satisfied that he looked more or less disguised, adding the finishing touch of a brown pair of reading glasses. Ao made a disapproving gurgle from the sink, showing how he felt about the whole thing.

“I don't recall asking you what you thought about it.” Hanzo told his dragon before zipping up his bag and exiting the motel room. Ao followed silently and vanished back into his master’s arm.

The light of dawn was just beginning to crack outside. Crickets were still chirping and Hanzo caught sight of a lone coyote skulking back around the motel. They were considered vermin here, there was even reward for killing them, but Hanzo had a certain fondness for dogs and let the wretch alone. He had other business anyway.

The town of Lemon stone seemed so empty and barren. Like it was from another time, long since forgotten by the rest of the world. Red dust covered everything from the crumbling old building to the vehicles parked outside them. The other towns that Hanzo had stopped in on the way had been much of the same. He had laid his head at far worse places over the years, so it hadn't bothered him. In fact, he found a bizarre fondness for this strange land. It had a rustic beauty with it's red rock formations and plunging canyons, the trade towns had a charm all their own.

He made his way to his van, where he kept the rest of his supplies. All of his gear, clothes and tech drew less attention that way. He slid the side door open, throwing his bag in the back and finding a package of dry meat that he could have for breakfast.

His eyes fell on his weapon case and he opened it up, for no other reason to make sure it was still there. Storm bow, his preferred weapon across his many travels. His hand slid across the blue metal, gripping it was as reassuring as a mother's embrace.

A bow may not have been the first choice for most in these days, but Hanzo would take it over a gun, any day. It was the perfect weapon for a hunter, as deadly as a rifle and as quiet as a whisper. Hanzo lived his life on the tip of an arrow, always looking over his shoulder, he appreciated the quiet.

“Look behind!” Ao, hissed in his ear as the sound of heavy boots with jingling spurs approached.

Hanzo rolled his eyes at Ao’s dismay. As if those footsteps could belong to anyone else but Jesse McCree. Placing Storm Bow back in its case, he turned around to greet the Gunslinger.

“Greetings…You're on time. Good to know lateness won't be an issue.” Hanzo said sternly. He had to get out of his sleepy stupor and back to business.

“And good mornin’ to you to.” McCree greeted with a cracked smile and a pointing gesture with his hand. He was wearing the same clothes as the night before but he looked like he had showered (thank god). His mop of brown hair was still soaking wet under his hat, course and unbrushed just like his beard. But he also had the scent of a familiar Rose perfume clinging to him.

“I see you found lodging for the night. You were very insistent on not letting me pay for a room for you.” Hanzo replied. The cowboy had made a fuss in the bar about being a ‘free loader’ whatever that meant.

“The bartender was real friendly.” McCree drawled. “Said she had a soft spot for rugged vigilantes.” The way he said it made it sound like boasting.

“Indeed…” Hanzo cleared his throat and slid the van door closed. “Get in, our first stop is in the next county.” He said as he walked to the driver side.

“You got it boss.” The Gunslinger replied, claiming the passenger seat.

Hanzo suspected that McCree chose to call him ‘Boss’ as a play on the Alias he had given. Tsubasa, sounded a lot like su-bossa, or maybe the cowboy wasn't really THAT clever and Hanzo was overthinking things as usual. Ether way he didn't like it.

“Mr. Tsubasa is fine.” He grumbled as he started the engine. McCree apparently took pleasure in Hanzo’s annoyance, since he didn't even hide his snickering as he bucked up.

As they drove off, the trade town of Lemon Stone getting smaller and smaller behind them, Hanzo decided that he should clue McCree into where they were going. The cowboy had not taken his eyes off him since they began the drive, no doubt weary of his new employer.

“We are headed to a gathering at a rodeo. That is where I can get updates on my bounty.” Hanzo began. “Other hunters will be there, so I suggest you wear something else besides that bright red poncho and that hat.”

“I don't got much else.” McCree admitted. He patted the thin rug sac across his knees. “I tend to travel light…not like you, you got yourself your own little headquarters here, don't ya.” Referring to the fully stocked van.

“It's a rental.” Hanzo said gruffly. What was the harm in being prepared?

Hanzo made a glance at the man beside him. Wet hair, scraggly beard, and dirty clothes. He could lend him a spare shirt, as far as broadness of shoulder, they were equal. However, the same could not be said about pants. The cowboy’s legs were so long that Hanzo feared his own trousers would only reach McCree’s calves. He chuckled to himself at the ridiculous thought.

“For now, just loose the ridiculous hat and poncho. That will have to do.” Hanzo said, desperate to hide his amusement. “At least until we move into the larger settlements.”

McCree made a face that said he didn't really like the idea of giving up the two pieces of clothing, like they were part of his identity. Hanzo sympathized on some level, thinking about how foreign the denim of his jeans felt against his skin. But for this mission, he needed the gunslinger to set his personal identity aside like a good hired gun.

“I know for some settings of this hunt, we both will be needing more elaborate disguises.” Hanzo continued.

“You still haven't told me what you're huntin’ exactly.” McCree pointed out. “Only that it's worth enough that your competition went through the trouble of hirein’ the militia to take ya out.”

Right, he had said he would explain the mission, hadn't he. Hanzo pursed his lips, thinking over the question carefully.

“It's a cellphone.” Hanzo answered simply, after a few seconds. He drummed his fingers along the steering wheel as an old nervous habit he picked up in Korea. “It an older model that supposedly holds classified data on some of the most powerful organizations in the world. Vishkar, Lumerico, Helix, just to name a few.”

McCree answered with an impressed whistle. “How the hell did all the data from these different organizations end up in one place?”

Hanzo had a few guesses but none mattered in the end. “It isn't our job to know, my job is to get the data drive and your job is to watch my back so the other Hunter don't murder me while I'm doing it.” He said a little impatiently.

“Just seems an awful lot of trouble…why'd ya take the job? Ya got your own stake in it?” The cowboy drawled casually.

The hunter went rigid. He hadn't expected McCree to reach THAT conclusion. Perhaps the cowboy WAS more clever than he gave him credit. Hajime Tsubasa was only after the money that would be rewarded for retrieving the bounty. The former Shimada lord wanted to know if his old clan had any dealings with the mentioned organizations. McCree would only be made aware of the former’s motivations.

Hanzo put on his best amused smile and made a loud scoff. “For 80 million, I bet you'd be willing to go through a little trouble…going to strange places, doing strange things, for strange people, with strange reasons.”

He could have sworn he saw dollar signs flash in the cowboy’s eyes.

“8-80 MILLION???” McCree asked , drop jawed.

Hanzo was pleased that the insane amount of money had taken McCree’s attention off of his personal motivation. “Well not for both of us, we'll split it.” He let his grin grow wider. “I think 60/20 sounds fair.”

“…what?” McCree asked a little deflated. Hanzo rather enjoyed the way the gunslinger squirmed to hold back his disappointment. He was actually a little curious to see how he'd negotiate.

“60 million for me…20 million for you.” Hanzo smirked.

“Now hold on!” The cowboy grunted with crossed arms. “How is that fair?”

“Well I am doing most of the work after all…” Hanzo said, holding in a chuckle. “I did ALL the research, we are using MY connections, and we're even driving around in MY van.”

“You said it was a rental.”

“That I went through the trouble of renting.” Just enough of a chuckle escaped Hanzo that the cowboy figured out he was being messed with.

McCree smirked. “Ya know, I already saved your skin once…a drink was nice in all, but ain't a PROVEN bodyguard worth another…20 million?"

“Hmm,” Hanzo rubbed his chin. “You are suggesting that we split things 50/50?”

“I like it, right down the center, 40 million for each of us…fair” McCree drawled. “I'll even do half the drivin’ and buy half our meals.”

“That is…acceptable.” Hanzo’s lips were a tight frown but inwardly he was grinning again. McCree let out a yip in victory but Hanzo spoke again. “But, I get to pick out your disguise for our first stop…and we are going to do something about that unruly nest that's growing on your face.” In a teasing motion, he reached his hand over and flickered the cowboy’s hat off his head, his hair still damp.

McCree flinched back and stroked his beard protectively. “Well…maybe we, talk about this further…”

“Nonsense!” Hanzo exclaimed, grabbing McCree’s left hand, It was metal interestingly, and awkwardly shook it. “I believe we have a deal.”

McCree snorted and Hanzo took that as an agreement. His eyes focused back onto the road ahead of him and they both became silent. It was curious, the local stories hadn't said that the gunslinger had a metal arm. It seemed like too important a detail to go unmentioned. Hanzo briefly wondered how he had lost it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao(青) Japanese word for Blue.


	3. The Archer's first Rodeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter summary...
> 
> Hanzo steals a pair of pants, Jesse gets a new hat and wants to be a rodeo clown, There are so many video game reference that this isn't even Overwatch FF anymore, and Hanzo meets with his drug dealer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is filler...but it's still fun!
> 
> So this is filler! Filler night!  
> And nothing's gonna save you from a blast of exposition  
> I'm talking Filler! Filler night!
> 
> ...I'm a dork.

40 million dollars.

Now that was one hell of a payday. With that kind of money, Jesse would be more than half way to paying off his bounty. For the first time in years, the idea of being a free man was not an impossible fantasy.

The thought brought an almost melancholy smile to his face. He still had 20 million to raise even after the job. Besides he was already free, no one had him in a box and he wasn't hanging from the gallows, maybe it was just wishful thinking, paying off his bounty.

He didn't know any other life anyway. If he somehow was no longer on the run, what would he do? Probably something to get his scruffy mug back on a Wanted poster, faster than they could take the old ones down. He was trouble, that's what everyone had ever told him. His pa had said it when he had kicked him out. Ol’ Gabe had meant it as a compliment, that Jesse McCree was the right sort of trouble, the kind that some organizations could make use of.

Maybe he ought to look into this ‘guild’ Tsubasa mentioned, from the sound of things its members were well taken care of as well as having deep pockets. The Hunters also chose their own jobs and their own clients, from what Jesse could tell, just like in his current line of work, only with the benefits of protection and anonymity.

Tsubasa, if that truly WAS his real name was a well off fella. Grew up that way, if his posh edict was to be believed. Though he no doubt had spent some time in the gutter. He had a good sense for his surroundings, street smart, like Jesse.

As for the mission, it seemed simple enough, though that's the part that made Jesse uneasy. Get the cell phone, the phone with classified data on some of the most influential companies and organizations in the world. The first stop being a gathering of hunters at a rodeo. There Tsubasa could get the next lead and then so on. Yes it was simple in concept but in execution things would not be that easy.

As he sat waiting in the van for Tsubasa to return, he chewed on a popsicle stick and wondered if any Overwatch files could be on the drive. Ol’ Gabe would have a thing or two to say if that were true.

“Ain't none of my business now.” Jesse sighed, throwing his popsicle stick at the open window. He was itching for a cigar but Tsubasa had been very clear that there was to be no smoking in his van.

The hunter was taking forever in the gas station that they had stopped at and Jesse was miserably bored. Tsubasa had taken the keys with him so not even listening to the radio was an option. Jesse put his seat back and covered his eyes with his hat. He might as well take the moment to rest his eyes.

He was just beginning to doze when he heard the driver side door open and felt something tossed into his lap.

“Here, those should fit.” Tsubasa said as he climbed into his seat. “There's also sunglasses in the glove box, and a razor, you can shave and change when we get to the Rodeo.”

“Ya ever been to one before?” Jesse asked, looking over the pair of faded grey trousers that the hunter had got him. The length was right but the waistline was two sizes too big. Good thing he had a belt.

Tsubasa looked at him with narrowed amber eyes. There was a glint in them that Jesse couldn't quite read. “Are you asking me if this is my first Rodeo, cowboy?” He said almost amused.

Jesse snorted. That was another thing about the hunter, he was as sharp and as quick as an arrow. He put up a prickly persona but had a quirky sense of humor…once he warned up to someone. Jesse knew that they were still suspicious of each other but he liked Tsubasa, it had been too long since he had a friend. Even if the hunter reminded Jesse that he worked for him a little too often.

“You don't seem the type to go to one.” Jesse explained. “I never heard of a rodeo bein’ a gatherin’ place for bounty hunters either.”

“Hunters gather at all manner of places, but this is the first gathering I have attended at a rodeo.” Tsubasa said with a shrug. “We should arrive in the next hour, I look forward to seeing what all the fuss is about.”

It was only when they drove away that Jesse came to the realization that they didn't sell pants at the gas station so Tsubasa had to have gotten them some place else. But where?

The Rodeo was off the main road in a large dirt lot surrounded by cactus and tumble weeds. A caravan of horse and cattle trailers was parked at the far side. Makeshift metal corrals were set up around a pair of bleachers.

Tsubasa parked a generous distance away so that Jesse could change with at least a little privacy. He left again but returned momentarily with a bucket of water and told Jesse to shave again. Jesse was half out of his clothes when he said it and was quick to shoo him away.

“Okay, Okay, I hear ya. Now buzz off!” The gunslinger groaned as he spread the blue shaving gel against his jaw. He used the van’s rear view mirror to see what he was doing. He took a deep breath and held up his razor. “It's just a beard, Jesse.”

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was digging through his stuff in the back of the van. Opening bags and pulling out clothes. He was making a mighty racket, muttering to himself in Japanese. He sounded almost like he was having an argument. Jesse didn't care to be a part of it.

“Please don't be crazy.” Jesse said, splashing water on his face.

“Here, put this on.” Tsubasa called, tossing a silk shirt and scarf out the window and onto the cowboy's head.

Jesse took the garments down and frowned. They were way too nice. Fine fabric, a deep black and blue with an embroidered storm cloud, along the back.

“This is one of your shirts?” He asked running his fingers over the design.

“Not one of my nicer ones, but it will have to do.” The hunter replied. Guess it wasn't too nice after all. “It's long enough to cover your belt buckle.”

“Ain't nothin’ wrong with my belt buckle.” Jesse protested. It had been a gag gift from Fareeha Amari one Christmas and he was quite attached to it.

“BAMF??” Tsubasa asked, rolling his eyes.

“That's right.” Jesse grinned. “Bad Ass Mother—”

“I know what it means!” Tsubasa said, Jesse could have sworn his ears were red.

“Your ears are gettin’ sunburnt.” He teased.

“Just hurry up and get dressed, Baka!” Tsubasa flashed him an indignant glare.

Well, back in Blackwatch, Genji had called Jesse, ‘Baka’ on several occasions. The gunslinger just couldn't quite remember what it meant. From Tsubasa’s tone, it wasn't a compliment.

Activities were already in full swing. Barrel racing being the current event. A young man riding a sure footed pinto, was currently in the lead. In another corral was a metal bull that men would try and stay on wile it spun and bucked. Omnic rodeo clowns in brightly colored buckskin waited on the sides, ready to jump in as soon as the riders were knocked off.

It was a scene, from Jesse’s childhood. The smell of turned earth and horses was enough to put a warm feeling in his belly. He remembered that when he was five or six years old he wanted to be a rodeo clown. Jumping in and playing chicken with the beasts. He liked the danger, the excitement, the way the crowd cheered.

Tsubasa was more impressed by a tall lanky woman with a long black whip. She'd line herself up and with a flick of the wrist she would snap a glass bottle off a stand.

“Her skill is impressive.” Tsubasa hummed. “Amazing that she can be so accurate.”

This made Jesse chuckle. “Yeah, she's pretty good, but I once knew a guy who could snap the gun right out of a man's hand, with one of them whips. Ol’ villain would even bring the gun back to himself and use it to shoot at its owner.”

“…You lie.” Tsubasa huffed skeptically.

“Now I would never lie to you boss.” Jesse drawled with a smirk. He adjusted the dark rimmed sunglasses that Tsubasa had lent him. “Cross my heart.”

“…Indeed.” The Hunter chuckled as they moved on.

Further into the caravan, there were several shops set up. The venders sold normal things like food and drinks and also clothing. Tsubasa glanced over to a stand selling hats and tossed a credit to the man at the counter. Without a word, he picked out a grey fedora and placed it on Jesse's head. Then picked out a green one for himself.

“Perfect, You are now a man of mystery.” The hunter said, seeming to be pleased with himself so far.

“Suppose their ain’t much point in sayin’ I look ridiculous.” Jesse grumbled. Was al this priming really worth 20 million?…Stupid question, of course it was.

“Once we're away from the watchful eyes of other bounty hunters, you can go pack to dressing like John Wayne.” Tsubasa said dismissively.

“Clint Eastwood.” Jesse corrected. How the hell could ya mix the two up?

Tsubasa blinked, looked like he had a rebuttal but settled on. “I don't care.”

They wandered around the merchants stalls a while longer before Tsubasa got to what they were here for. An open trailer with six tv screens, all displaying bounties, clients and Hunter names. There was a large group of colorful people, nudging and elbowing to get a look at the screens. Tsubasa and Jesse were as good at elbowing as the others and worked their way to the front.

A lot of it looked like nonsense to Jesse but the hunters around him all seemed pretty excited. Tsubasa himself was transfixed by the top left display.

—————————————

Rat Race: Basko Data Drive

Reward: $ 80,000,000

Participating hunters: 9

Next checkpoint: Laurence Reptile Rescue

—————————————

“That what we're after, boss?” Jesse asked. Tsubasa nodded, a worried look on his face. Jesse lowered his voice to a whisper. “What's wrong?”

“When the race started, there were twenty of us, and that was less than a week ago…over half have dropped out.”

“Ain't that a good thing?” Jesse was confused by the level of concern his boss was showing. “Less competition for us.”

“True.” Tsubasa considered the point. “But the rate in which our competitors are dropping is nothing short of alarming.”

“Someone is doing a mighty fine job at musclin’ people out then.” Jesse said understanding.

“Not everyone had a cowboy looking out for them.” Tsubasa said dryly. “…The culprit must be an A class member, they know how to navigate the guild better than anyone.”

“Wish that screen listed the names of the other eight hunters. Maybe then at least we'd know who to avoid.” Jesse drawled.

Tsubasa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “There might be a way…I'd have to call in a few favors and it could take time…”

“Do it, knowin’ is half the battle. Let's identify the threat before we wind up in a ditch somewhere.” Jesse's own words surprised him. He wasn't in a position to be giving orders.

_Since when are you taking command of this mission, cabroń?_

Tsubasa regarded him a moment. “…You're right. It's better that we deal with this now. I'll make a few calls.” He took one last glance at the screen. “Tomorrow we make for the reptile rescue, we must be cautious. Tonight let's take the opportunity to stock up.”

Jesse nodded.

As the afternoon turned to evening an entire rogues gallery of colorful characters showed up. They were as diverse as they were bizarre. One was an extremely tall and thin man, wearing a skintight leather and a shiny black helmet. He had a strange way of speaking, using the same amount of syllables in every phrase. Another was a foxy redhead girl with a mechanical falcon perched on her arm. Next to her was a flamboyant man in a suit of glittering metal armor. A modern day knight that reminded Jesse fondly of Reinhardt Wilhelm, one of his superiors in Overwatch. The old crusader was always always going on about honor and justice and his code of chivalry. This hunter chattered on, more about his looks than anything knightly.

With so many hunters about, Jesse was suddenly more appreciative of his disguise. He caught site of one of his wanted posters and breathed easy when the Knight and the redhead passed by without so much as a glance.

They made their way over to a saloon area. Tsubasa said he had someone in particular he wanted to meet with and that's where they'd be. Jesse had no complaints there, he could use a drink.

The saloon area was a grouping of wooden benches and tables all underneath a large green tent. It, like everywhere else, cas crowned with people. At one end of the tent, there was a quirky group of mercenaries in red shirts. They were joking and drinking wile giving the stink eye to another, nearly identical, group of mercenaries wearing blue. Luckily they were at opposite ends of the saloon so hunters could still mill about between them.

Jesse pulled Tsubasa’s scarf closer around his face. This was like going into the lion’s den. It was a good thing that most of the hunters looked as strange as he did.

“Ah, over there.” Tsubasa said as he pointed a finger to a man and woman by the bar.

They were alike in appearance, both tall with orange hair, both Posh, wearing tan overcoats and silk green ties and both looking like they were studying the hunters like they were on safari. They chatted to each other about people walking by without a care if they were heard or not.

“It's one of life's great questions, Red or Blue.” The woman mused.

“I'm for blue.” The man replied. “ The color is serene, promotes logic and thinking.”

“What is logic when their is violence and passion, sex and blood?”The woman disagreed. “I am for red.”

“Speaking of red and blue, what do you think of that lovely elderly couple in the corner?”

“Couple? I wouldn't call them a couple, brother…nor lovely for that matter.”

“They ARE elderly though, can't say what they're doing in this shady place.”

“A theory, they must be here for a bounty.”

“…Your condescension, is not appreciated, sister.”

“Lutece!” Tsubasa called, interrupting the pair’s bickering. The jumped when they saw him and left out an excited gasp, wide smiles on their faces.

Now, Jesse didn't know who these people were, or who they were to Tsubasa but he felt that they were a little too happy to see him.

“Which one’s Lutece?” Jesse nudged Tsubasa asking.

“They are both Lutece.” The hunter replied, unhelpful.

“Tsubasa! Fancy meeting you here.” The male Lutece greeted.

“We have a new formula you can try,” The sister went on.

“Your favorite flavor, strawberry.” The brother finished.

“Not…today.” Tsubasa said, rubbing the back of his head. “I actually need—”

“We insist.” They said in unison, producing vials of red liquid and holding them out to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa hesitated a moment then took the vials. “Thank you…”

“So who's this then?” The man asked, but not really to Tsubasa.

“Is that your gi? And you sash around his face?” The woman commented.

“He's in disguise, sister.”

“Yes, probably a criminal.”

Jesse’ eyes went wide.

“Don't worry. We won't tell anyone—”

“—And by that, she means we'll tell everyone.”

Just on instinct, Jesse's hand had fallen to his revolver. Though it didn't seem to phase the twins. It took Tsubasa's reassuring hand on his shoulder to keep him from running out of the place.

“Don't worry, gunslinger. Lutece was only joking…Weren't you?” Tsubasa said casually tossing the twins a roll of credits.

“Yes, of course we were.” The twins agreed, catching the money.

“Joking is fun, what a side splitter it was, right brother?”

“Especially with that panicked face he made.”

Both started laughing and Jesse wasn't sure if he should be relieved or even more freaked out.

“Yeah…funny.” Jesse said with a nervous chuckle.

“Jokes aside, I came here for information, and to refill my stock.” Tsubasa told the twins, crossing his arms. “I need the names list of all the hunters on the Basko bounty list, and I'll take my usual potions.”

“Getting the names list is against the rules of the race.” The brother said sternly.

“What a scoundrel you are…of course well get it for you.” The sister continued, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

“But it will take time.”

“I'm sure you can manage.” Tsubasa shrugged. “Send the list to my phone when you are done.”

“Anything from one of our best customers.” The twins said as Tsubasa handed them more credits and they handed him a box full of vials of purple liquid.

They said their goodbyes. Jesse had a lot of questions about what the hell had just happened. He also wanted to know what was in the vials and what they were for. But while they were at the bar, he really just wanted his drink and then head for the hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I wasn't kidding about the other video game references. Tell me who you recognize in the comments. :-p


	4. Reptiles and Tinnitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree find trouble at the reptile rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took forever...  
> It’s a little longer than my usual chapters and the plot finally gets going so enjoy.

The drive to the reptile reserve was a long one. Nearly five hours. Hanzo and McCree had started in the early morning after sleeping in the parked van. 

Not that Hanzo got much rest, the cowboy talked in his sleep. Hanzo couldn't make out what he was saying but he was sure he heard the names, Gabe and maybe Jenny…Gingy…he wasn't sure. Regardless, it wasn't really his business, even though Ao insisted on pushing the subject.

“The gunslinger has a shadowy past.” Ao whispered in his master’s ear as Hanzo ate his breakfast.

McCree took the first driving shift. And after two hours had passed they stopped by a diner and ate. Hanzo was enjoying the big American portion sizes. Helping himself to a stack of pancakes smothered in a generous helping of strawberry syrup. McCree said something about it ruining the cakes but Hanzo was too distracted by his dragon to care.

“Mysteries are often so inviting to a serpent. Unraveling them use to be our favorite pastime, or have you forgotten, Hanzo?” Ao had left his master’s side and chosen to coil himself around McCree’s shoulders and hiss in his ear instead. 

The oblivious gunslinger only making an uneasy shiver. As just a spirit, Ao was invisible to all but Hanzo and enjoyed very much toying with the living as such. Much to the chagrin of the Shimada lord.

Hanzo could not tell off the dragon without looking insane so he continued to eat while Ao spoke. The dragon cared little for the race and the bounty, in his opinion this life was beneath him and his master. He would take unraveling the mystery of McCree before perusing the information on the cell phone. To Ao, the Shimada’s involvement with other powers was of no consequence since Hanzo had turned Ronin.

“So this reptile rescue, how do we get the clue there?” McCree asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He was on his fourth cup and Hanzo wasn't sure how the cowboy’ heart hadn't exploded from the caffeine.

Hanzo swallowed his breakfast before his reply. “The reserve is home to a guild contact, he once did dealings with the last holder of the drive, Dane Basko. Basko is on the run and the guild has contacts payed off to help find him.

“That all sounds like the guild has ya’ll jumpin’ through hoops.” McCree shrugged. “Why the race? Why all the rules?”

“The guild has a strong presence in Asia but here in America it's more subdued, a huge event like this hardly ever comes up in the west, there must be rules to not anger the locals.” Hanzo replied. "That...and the Masters are watching the hunters, observing our skills, assessing our ranking as members."

“We got our own type of bounty hunter.” McCree said, rolling his shoulders. Ao shifted with the movement, hissing with displeasure. “I’ve dabbled."

When they were back on the road it was Hanzo's turn to drive. Tired as he was, the coffee he had at the diner had helped. He turned a corner onto a dirt road and expected to reach the location in better time. He had an eye on his rear view window just in case they were being followed. Lutece would get him the hunter list soon, he had no doubt, but for now his competitors were still unknown.

McCree was adjusting better. He still fussed with his face, hyper aware of his lack of beard. He did look younger without it, perhaps that was the problem.

He adjusted the hat on top of his head and tapped that horrible BAMF buckle with his metal fingers. What was this fussing about the hat and buckle again? Hanzo let him keep them.

Ao cackled, peaking out from the glovebox. Hanzo assumed that his dragon was aware of something that he was not but he knew the dragon wouldn't be sharing. He chose instead to focus on the road, which now turned onto a dirt driveway that lead to the reptile rescue.

There was a colorful painted sign with snakes, lizards, turtles and alligators that greeted them before a gate. From the moment he laid eyes on it, Hanzo knew something was wrong. The wooden doors were splintered ajar and a chain and padlock were discarded on the ground.

“Well, that don't look good.” McCree muttered. He unholstered his revolver, checking the ammo before spinning the cylinder back in place.

Hanzo threw the van into reverse and turned it in the direction of the main road. It would be better positioned if they needed to make a quick getaway. 

He hopped out and threw the side door open to retrieve Stormbow, grabbing the quiver of arrows first, slinging it over his shoulder before opening the weapons case. He took it out, nocked an arrow to be ready and turned to McCree. The cowboy had dawned a metal chest piece and lit up a cigarette.

“I knew you was an eccentric type.” The gunslinger grinned, nodding at Stormbow. “An Archer, How ‘bout that.”

Hanzo snorted. Had that been a compliment? “Stay sharp, It might be the rouge that's been taking out our competition.”

“I hear ya.” McCree tipped his hat in acknowledgment. He took the lead, carefully pushing open the splintered gate. 

They both came face to face with an enormous monitor lizard that was coiled in a threatening display. She must have been sunning herself in the warm sand before they came through. She let out a dry hiss and dug her claws into the sand.

“Watch out, Tsubasa!” McCree warned, raising his revolver. “That's a Komodo Dragon…”

“That is NO dragon!” Ao scoffed, bearing his teeth. Still only in spirit form, he could not inflict any damage but unlike the humans the monitor lizard could see him.

Hanzo's tattoo burned under his sleeve. Ao wanted to be released but explaining a blue, two headed, ki dragon to McCree was not something on the list of things Hanzo wanted to do today. He held in Ao’s rage and instead focused him on scaring off the Komodo.

The lizard took one look at Hanzo with Ao coiled around his sleeve and scampered away to a thicket by a pond.

“I reckon that fella was afraid of you.” McCree drawled.

“She should not have been loose on the grounds.” Hanzo said, worry creeping into his voice. What other creatures would be roaming about without any keepers around? He hoped that McCree hadn't noticed his discomfort.

“Where is everyone?” McCree murmured, more to himself. “Place this big needs a sizable staff.”

The Gunslinger’s question was answered once they moved a few paces towards the main center. A tall wooden building, which might have been green at some point but the paint had faded significantly creating a muddied brown color. It had a red and white cloth cover over the front door that had been torn to shreds. The door itself had been kicked in and was hanging off its hinges. 

There were four motionless forms lying in the wake. Two were face down in the dirt, one was lying in the doorway, and the last, a youth, was bent over a wooden railing near the entrance.

Hanzo approached them cautiously, with McCree watching the flank. When he got close enough, he was relieved that all four were still breathing. The two in the dirt and the one in the doorway were out cold but the man on the rail was breathing too fast to be unconscious.

Before Hanzo could call out the man for playing dead, the youth attempted to lunge forward and grab his bow. The boy missed and tumbled into the dirt after the archer dodge him. Hanzo scoffed at the boys stupidity. Attacking two armed opponents was never a good idea. Had Hanzo been a crueler man he could have slammed his bow into the boy’s teeth for making such an error.

“Easy!” McCree said soothingly as he pulled the boy, whose name tag said Sam, to his feet. “We ain't here to hurt ya.”

Sam coughed, spitting out dirt. “You…you more of them hunters,”

“Deep breaths, now what happened here?” McCree asked with the same calm friendliness that he had greeted Hanzo with a few nights ago. He really had a knack for it.

“I dunno exactly…” Sam muttered. “We was just getting done feedin’ the monitor lizards when IT pounced on us.”

“It?” Hanzo asked, making sure to scan his surrounding and keep his guard up.

“Yeah, It's lightnin’ fast and hella strong. Hit ol’ Eddie and Shamus and blasted Mark into the door before we knew what was goin’ on…It's still here too! I never saw it leave!” Sam clenched his teeth, tears welling in his eyes. “Damn you hunters! This woulda never happened if it weren't for your guild!”

“Enough with the hysterics boy.” Hanzo said coldly. McCree gave him a critical look, disliking the absence of compassion. Placing blame would not solve the problem however. “I must know more about what I'm up against if I am to remove it.”

Sam stopped his sniffling and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You gonna help?”

“Help me help you.” Hanzo said. “You seem to think this is another hunter. A hunter that is stronger and faster than a normal human…an Omnic perhaps?”

“…Yeah, I didn't get a real good look at it…but it was skinny and tall…and I think there might be more than one of 'em.” Sam shook his head, unsure and Hanzo figured he would not be getting much more from the terrified Zookeeper.

“Wake the others and get some place safe.” Hanzo said finally. “If it truly is another hunter then it will be after the information on Basko, if it doesn't get what it wants it might come back for you.”

McCree patted the boy’s shoulder, giving Hanzo an approving grin before following him to the entrance. He dragged the man in the doorway to the side and they both crossed the threshold.

The lights were out. The concrete floor was soaked with water and covered in sharp pieces of glass. Fish lay motionless among the shards, eyes glassy and dead, a stench rising from their bodies.

It looked as if a large aquarium had been completely shattered yet there was no other sign of a struggle nor sign of other employees.

Slowing his breathing, Hanzo stepped around the glass and fish. His footsteps made almost no sound despite the water. As a child, he had trained many an hour to perfect the art of stealth. Before he was ever allowed to hold a Ninja’s weapon he had to prove that he was worthy to wield it.

McCree was a different story. He might have been making an attempt at being quiet but those jingling spurs and heavy soled boots were doing him no favors. Fortunately, Hanzo had the ears of a fox as well as the poise of a wolf. He would be able to hear something heading their way before it heard him.

The made their way past the front office, the souvenir shop with various knickknacks, and a large tortoise that lazily munched lettuce, ignoring the intruders. 

The sound of running water brought them to a connected shed, that turned out to be a greenhouse. Plants grew all around them and two large pools of water held more fish and a leathery snapping turtle.

The room across from the greenhouse was definitely the main indoor habitat. The animals here were all acting on edge, particularly a hooded lizard that was in a full threat display behind its glass enclosure. 

One of the enclosures was badly cracked and Hanzo took both as a hint that he and the cowboy should stay put. 

Something was not right.

On a hunch, the archer traded his regular arrow for one with a sonic tip. He pulled back on his bowstring, aiming in the direction that the hooded lizard was so interested in and fired.

“What's that, boss?” McCree whispered from over the archer’s shoulder.

Hanzo pushed his glasses further up his nose and saw that the arrow was doing its job. “A marker, it is to help me see what is unseen.”

In his eyes, the room was being painted with several red shapes. Most were the distraught reptiles but the arrow had caught the sound of buzzing, like the motors of a hover car. Four round shapes appeared on the back ceiling, small and mobile like drones.

“Marked by the dragon.” Ao hummed in his ear.

The four shapes didn't stay on the ceiling for a long. They suddenly made a beeline in Hanzo and McCree's direction. A bow was not the ideal weapon for such a close range attack with multiple targets.

“McCree! Four drones up high!” Hanzo said just as the hovering machines came into view. They each began to emit high pitch sounds. Red sound waves flooded his vision, forcing the hunter to his knees in stunned pain. He covered his ears and ripped the glasses from his face but that was no help.

McCree dropped to one knee, but unlike Hanzo he could still see. He picked his targets and in four shots four drones crashed to the ground.

Hanzo's ears were still ringing and eyes still burning. He didn't hear McCree the first few times the cowboy called his alias.

“Tsubasa! You all right?” McCree asked, pulling Hanzo to his feet.

The archer bristled at the contact and waved the gunslinger away. It was next to never that Hanzo Shimada was brought to his knees, he was ever so slightly embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable state.

“I'm fine.” Hanzo said, retrieving his glasses. He experimentally looked through them, placing them back on his nose when he saw that the sonic had expired and all the red was gone.

He had once relied on a wrist mounted monitor to see the objects lit up by the sonic. He had decided to upgrade when he found himself in the technology marvel that was the city of Oasis. There he had received a minor augmentation to his eyes, a thin cybernetic lens that could pick up the sonic signals. Though it only really worked if another external lens was there to be projected on, like his glasses. Right now he was regretting that he hadn't stayed with the wrist monitor. He never had a chance of being blinded when it came to that.

McCree didn't have anything else to say. He went right to investigate the drones. They were shiny chrome, very out of place in such a rustic setting. The high pitch noises that they made must have been what broke the aquarium and cracked the glass of the enclosures.

“AAahhhh!”

A scream brought both men to flinch. This was the first human sound since entering the building. McCree was quick to go after the noise and Hanzo followed behind.

“Please No!”

The shouts seemed to lead out the other side of the building. Hanzo made sure to get the door for McCree as the cowboy stepped up, gun at the ready. Hanzo had his bow drawn as they finally saw what was causing all the trouble.

Standing on the top of a terrace, over a wooden bridge that overlooked a man made pond, was a chrome Omnic with a slender body and a head with a gaping mouth. It had a stocky man in a keeper uniform in a choke hold, edging him closer and closer to the pond. Upon further inspection, Hanzo realized that it was full of alligators.

Without a word, the archer fired an arrow which struck just below the Omnic’s head. There was a metal thwack and it lurched back, while at the same time, pulling the zookeeper to shield its front. A smart move on its part, nether Hanzo nor McCree was able to make a follow up shot.

“I was wondering what had disturbed my sentries.” The Omnic said after a tense few seconds. It's voice was a rumbling base with the hint of an Italian accent. With a long slender hand, it grasped the shaft of the arrow and pulled it from its chest. “Here to join in the fun, fellow hunter?”

“These men are informants to the guild!” Hanzo barked, already with an another arrow drawn back. “They are protected under the code of conduct!” Attacking other hunters was one thing but threatening informants was another.

“ Informants are only protected as long as they give good information.” The Omnic explained. “Protecting their old friend, Basko, and sending hunters on a goose chase, negates any protection contract.”

“Protecting Basko…” Hanzo muttered. If that was true then the Omnic was right, the guild would not step in if a hunter caused trouble. That being said, Hanzo still needed information, if he allowed a fellow hunter to destroy this place his role in the race could be over.

“Hmmm, We don't see many archers in the guild.” The Omnic mused. Hanzo furrowed his brows, at being sized up. “That noble face, those wolfish eyes...You wouldn't happen to be the wolf blooded assassin from Tokyo, would you?”

Hanzo didn’t answer, this Omnic would get nothing out of him. He just needed a small opening, then he could silence this unwanted line of inquiry.

“Oh, how rude of me, asking you all these personal questions when we have not been formally acquainted.” The Omnic hummed.

Something in the tone of its voice set off an alarm bell in Hanzo’s mind.

It flung aside the zookeeper who hit the bridge with a thud. The Omnic let out an immense screech. McCree fired off a round from his pistol, but the shot went wide. Hanzo fired his arrow right at the head but the Omnic caught it mid air.

“I am Fortissimo, Hunter, Assassin, maestro.” It raised its arms, much like a conductor of an orchestra would, and more drones came around from its shoulders. Each making the loud screeching. 

“Get down! Here comes more of ‘em!” McCree shouted as he fired off another round. It struck two of the drones in one shot. Hanzo was able to pick off the others. 

“What’s this?” Fortissimo asked, clearly impressed. It leaped from the terrace and landing in front of them. Its metal feet clanging as they hit the wood of the bridge. “Well call in the sheriff, we have an outlaw in our midst.”

McCree spat out his cigarette, putting himself between Fortissimo and Hanzo. The cowboy took a Chrome cylinder off his belt and flung it at the Omnic. There was a bright flash and Fortissimo was stunned. McCree fanned the hammer of his revolver, unloading the remaining four shots into Fortissimo’s metal chest.

“Smarts don’t it!” The gunslinger quipped as the Omnic slumped backwards. 

“Sacrificing its high ground advantage was a mistake. Good job to the cowboy." Ao purred approvingly. 

But the celebration was short lived.

“You’re out of ammo.” Came Fortissimo’s impassive reply. It lifted up its head, revealing its gaping mouth.

“McCree watch out! It’s going to—” Before Hanzo could get the words out, Fortissimo’s mouth unleashed a powerful wave of sound that knocked them both back. 

Hanzo felt a jolt of pain as his back hit the guard rail, knocked the wind out of him. McCree hit the rail a second later, the impact making a cracking noise. The archer was briefly horrified, thinking that the cowboy had broken his neck, but what he heard was the sound of the rail snapping.

Still struggling for air, Hanzo felt a sense of vertigo and the next thing he knew he was falling head first towards murky water.

There was a cold splash that brought him back to his senses. It was dark underneath the dirty water but light from the surface showed him where to swim. He breached for air, All too aware that he was sharing a pit with alligators. Luckily the beasts on the shore didn’t seem all that interested in him.

Fortissimo was noticeably disappointed by this. “It really isn’t like it is in the movies.” It grumbled, lifting up a metal bucket. “Must I do everything myself?”

McCree surfaced, to Hanzo’s relief, but was just in time to get a face full of fish guts. Hanzo tried to duck out of the way but received the same treatment. The archer actually gagged, the smell of semi-rotten fish was disgusting. Worse, the alligators were taking an interest now.

A couple large gators entered the water. Hanzo slung his bow and began rapidly swimming towards the bridge. There were plenty of holds he could use to climb up. 

Ao was basically shouting at him now to release him but Hanzo still held off.

He was almost there when he felt a powerful mass strike his legs from behind. He floundered in the water, trying desperately to get away but found himself face to face with the beast. It’s jaws opened.

“Ryū ga waga—”

Hanzo wasn’t able to sputter out the last of Ao’s summon before he was shoved out of the way by McCree. The cowboy’s metal arm clamped between the alligator’s jaws, keeping it busy for the moment.

“Go!” McCree said as he struggled with the animal. The gator decided quickly that the metal arm wasn’t food and let go. “I’ll handle this handbag!”

Hanzo had managed to climb out of the water by then. With one arm he held onto the bridge suspension and grabbed hold of the collar of McCree’s shirt with the other. As amusing as it would be to watch the gunslinger fight alligators, he needed his partner alive. 

He pulled McCree backwards and attempted to continue climbing. McCree was heavy and at first didn’t make much of an effort to help with the climb.

“What are you doing?!” Hanzo groaned. “Help me out and climb!” 

“Le’me go! Before one gets my hat!” McCree shouted back.

“Again with the hat, Baka?!” Hanzo asked, more than a little exasperated. It was at that moment that McCree’s collar ripped and the cowboy dropped back into the water.

Thankfully the hat was just within arms reach. McCree snatched it away before the gators could get it and scuttled up the suspension after Hanzo. 

It was still stupid to go back for it.

“Hurry up, Gunslinger!” Hanzo lifted himself over the bridge and held his arm out for McCree, Fortissimo stalking closer in the corner of his eye.

McCree leaped upward, taking Hanzo’s hand and using the momentum to toss another cylinder at the Omnic. 

It dodged, leaping into the air. “The curtain drops...time to make my exit.”

“It’s runnin’ away?”

“You already managed to damage it. The two of us are more than it can deal with.” Hanzo explained.

With the Omnic on the run, Hanzo and McCree gave chase. Fortissimo was approaching a door. After doing the math, Hanzo saw his opportunity and nocked a scatter arrow.

He pulled back and aimed for a particular angle on the doorframe. He held his breath, and released. The arrow flew past Fortissimo and hit its mark. A dozen metal shards burst from the arrowhead and bounced, criss crossing in the doorway. Fortissimo was unlucky enough to be crossing the threshold at the same time.

“Cheater!” It screamed as it was impaled, gears and circuits failing.

“Amusing, Coming from someone who tried using alligators to do their dirty work.” Hanzo replied dryly as he closed in on the Omnic.

“You think they will reward you for helping them? Don’t be stupid! Don’t trust bad information.” Fortissimo snapped. It tried one last time to get up but it was leaking fluids, slipping helplessly as it moved.

The stalky Zookeeper from before attempted to make an inconspicuous exit but was stopped by McCree.

“Is what the Omnic said true?” The gunslinger asked, with one brow cocked. “Are y’all givin’ out phony information?”

“...y-yes.” The man stuttered. “But it wasn’t to protect Basko. I swear!”

“Then why?” Hanzo huffed. “You better have a good explanation.”

“When we were first contacted about Basko, a woman came by looking for information, ‘sept she wasn’t a hunter. She showed myself and all of my staff our bank accounts, insurance and family on a screen, said it was all at her fingertips and she could make it all disappear...”

“Unless y’all did as she said.” McCree concluded. The head keeper nodded.

“We were told to send hunters to the Mexico boarder. To a GPS location in the desert.” The keeper continued. “She said there would be a false trail there.”

“Oh there was a trail all right, a trail of corpses buried in that desert.” Fortissimo interjected. “The other hunters are dead! Shot to pieces...or worse.”

A trap, the hunters became the hunted. “What did this woman look like? Do you remember anything that stood out about her?” Hanzo asked.

The keeper clammed up at the question. It was understandable given his situation but after being sound blasted, blinded, and fed to Alligators, Hanzo was not in the mood.

He moved closer to the man, invading his personal space. “Her wrath is the least of your worries at the moment.”

McCree actually backed him up, Standing as a brick wall to block any means of escape. From the look on the gunslinger’s face it was clear he’d had enough as well.

“S-She was Latina, athletic, with these strange violet eyes. Her hair was in a side cut.” The keeper sputtered nervously. “Kinda Hot, you know? She dressed like she wanted to catch the eye, with all the bright pink in her dress and leggings. She also had this computer tech that she incorporated in her outfit.”

“You sure you ain’t makin’ this up?” McCree drawled. “People died because they fell for your bull.”

“No, I’ve heard of this woman before.” Hanzo said. The guild had warnings about her. Especially here in the Americas where Guild influence was weak. “She’s probably after the drive, just not under Guild contract...Sir, give me Basko’s true location.”

“She has all our assets!” The keeper exclaimed. “She’s dangerous!”

“Not as dangerous as me.” Hanzo interrupted, cold and even. “Besides, I think I’m owed something in return for removing the Omnic.”

The man hung his head in defeat. “The Holiday, It’s a riverboat in the next county. Basko uses it to smuggle contraband sometimes.”

“Well that’s a start.” Hanzo hummed. “Just know that if you’re lying, I’ll be back and you DON’T want that to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
